


【好兆头AC衍生：耶稣辛×Crowley】荆棘与玫瑰④天使

by Herzblatt_FP



Series: 【好兆头AC衍生：耶稣辛×Crowley】荆棘与玫瑰 [4]
Category: Christian Bible, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herzblatt_FP/pseuds/Herzblatt_FP
Summary: 神设立耶稣作挽回祭，是凭着耶稣的血，却借了魔的信，要显明的可能不单是神的义。





	【好兆头AC衍生：耶稣辛×Crowley】荆棘与玫瑰④天使

哀恸的人有福了，因为他们必得安慰。

那么哀恸的恶魔呢？

“怎么会有生来就只为了牺牲的人？”克劳利逼问道，“回答我，我的父亲？”

“他怎么可能以肉体凡胎坦然面对那么多恶意和背叛？他虽然是您的孩子，但他也只是个人！”

“人类需要救赎，没错，可是耶稣呢？您最爱的孩子被他曾救赎的恶人们亲手钉在十字架上了……”

“父亲，您知道吗？”克劳利的眼泪打在瘦削的膝盖上，“他看着世间万国时那个属于凡人的笑容，比他宽恕一切的圣人模样美上万倍。”

“父亲，回答我！”克劳利抹去眼泪，他瞪着头顶的一片虚无，“您真的爱他吗？”

您爱过我们吗？

面对晨星的质疑，上帝不言说，亲手把路西法送进地狱，面对耶稣的哭诉，上帝不言说，放任爱子被送上十字架。可面对为神子哀恸到心碎的恶魔，上帝开口了。

“我大可把你毁为齑粉，我的孩子，”上帝说，“但我决心回答你的问题，如果可以安慰你的话。”

“我爱他，我的孩子，我很爱他，他令我愉悦欢喜。我看着他痛苦的离去，我心痛更甚，不管你是否相信。”

“可正因我把他视作凡人而非神子，我才必须袖手旁观。我不愿定世人的罪，只能以他来救世人，从未有人见过神，从来只有人救世人。”

“但我给你一个机会，我叛逆的孩子，”上帝说，“你有四十天的时间。”

———————————————————————

安息日将尽，七日的头一日，天快亮的时候，抹大拉的玛利亚一行人来到耶稣的坟墓，堵住坟墓的巨石已经被移开，露出空荡荡的墓穴。

坟墓中站着一名红发黄眼的白衣男子，他对玛利亚说：“拿撒勒人耶稣已经复活了。”

可从头到尾，从耶稣被钉上十字架到耶稣复活，从彼拉多到彼得，没有人相信耶稣会复活。可耶稣的的确确是因信才复活的，只不过世人不信，而克劳利信了。

于是抹大拉的玛利亚看见了耶稣，但没人相信，两个门徒看见了耶稣，也没人相信，十一个门徒都看见了复活的耶稣，他们相信了。

耶稣对多马说：“你因看见了我才信我会复活，那没有看见就信的有福了。”

耶稣怀里的小蛇亲昵的蹭了蹭神子的手臂。

——————————————————————

四十天，克劳利掰着手指头数，四十天能做些什么呢？能做的事情太多了，能做的事情也太少了。

“四十天……啊，你喜欢吃帕尔马的乳酪蛋糕，”克劳利嘟囔着，“还有波特斯的鲜鱼酱和寿安的豆腐汤。”

“我们去看斯芬克斯和长城，巨石阵的夜空！或者我们直接飞到星星上……唔……”

耶稣吻住了克劳利。

克劳利用他的蛇瞳瞪着耶稣，耶稣也在用那双蓝眼睛望着他。

“克劳利，”耶稣说，“我们做四十天的梦就好。”

恶魔羞的满脸通红，但他微凉的手臂还是热情的攀上耶稣温热的后颈，一双美目娇艳的勾着耶稣早已被扰乱的心神。

耶稣笑了，笑的并不是那么纯粹和无辜。

克劳利纤细的腿箍着耶稣的腰身，后穴承受着来自耶稣狂风骤雨的撞击。他感觉自己是某年二月十七日的洪水中一叶可怜的小舟，不是诺亚那艘，他注定被海浪吞噬，这艘小舟下一秒就会被这场比海啸还纯粹粗暴的性爱撕成碎片，沉入比最幽暗的崖底还隐秘的深处。所以他只能紧紧的抓住支配他的救世主，紧紧抓住他的神子，至少在他葬身海底的时候可以带着光一起。

耶稣亲吻着克劳利嫣红的眼角，他的恶魔在流泪。于是耶稣放慢了动作，那根嵌入克劳利体内的硕大缓缓研磨抽送着，就像加利利湖温柔但永恒的波澜，克劳利随着水波慢慢荡漾开，又被耶稣冷不丁的深入拉回湖心深处溺着。恶魔爱极了这温存，他用他薄薄的唇和颤抖的舌尖感激着神子的爱与垂怜，用他最甜美的声音和最诚实的反馈又一次让耶稣的欲望失控。

恶魔不能拒绝神子的邀请，神子也同样心甘情愿踏入恶魔的陷阱。从那个存在的梦和试炼的吻，或者更早一点，神子在襁褓中对恶魔张开他稚嫩的怀抱时，结局就已经被写定了。

但是这不是结局，这从来都不是结局。所有人都会希望结局会是完美的，所有人都希望自己能死在最美好和最辉煌的那一刻。

克劳利也是，他想死在这一刻。耶稣已经把完完全全属于凡人的情欲之爱深深刻在他体内，克劳利想，他活够了。

可四十天太过漫长，也太过短暂，四十天长到足以依依不舍，四十天短到不够细细品味。

克劳利希望现在就是第四十天，更恨不得之后的日子长到四千年。

然而上帝从来都是精确而残忍的，对于交易和时间，上帝从来不含糊。上帝做出四十天的承诺，不会多一分少一秒，而交易中克劳利需要付出的代价也不能缺一丝短一毫。

不过代价是什么，耶稣并不知道。

他现在只知道自己有四十天的机会，四十天凡人的衣食住行，四十天凡人的七情六欲，四十天神子可以光明正大的为自己而活，这四十天他只想和克劳利一起度过。

四十天后呢？

神子觉得对不起恶魔，升天后他当然会记得人世间的三十年和这四十天，包括克劳利的温度和味道。不过这些记忆只能是苍白的存货，而此刻的爱和温存可能也只是存货上薄薄的积灰，一吹一拂也就散了。

但克劳利不同，耶稣爱怜的抚摸着克劳利漂亮的脸庞，神子明白恶魔即使用他漫长的生命为代价，也无法从这三十多年中彻底平复……这个可怜的恶魔啊，神子根本不知道该如何补偿他，四十天后他甚至不会再感到抱歉和遗憾了。

耶稣一个挺身进入克劳利最敏感的深处，带着一种向死而生的决绝和痛快。他以他的欲望为杖，在恶魔滑腻紧致的体内凿下他的名字，他以他的唇齿为印，在恶魔成熟美艳的身躯上打下他的烙印，他以他的手臂为锁，把恶魔新生的黑色羽翼紧紧禁锢在他的怀里。克劳利呜咽着，吸吮着，夹紧又放松，微笑又流泪。他捧起神子狰狞的器物，任凭神子微腥的白浊蹭在他玫瑰般含羞的嘴角，泄在他蝉翼般微颤的眼皮，粘在他缎子般细软的发丝。神子的手抚摸着恶魔背后蝶一般的肩胛，揉磨着恶魔腰后神赐的圣涡，克劳利饕足的咧开嘴，露出一对尖尖的牙。

“克劳利，”耶稣捧起克劳利的脸，他把恶魔金色的泪眼熔进自己的眼中，“忘了我吧。”

克劳利听话的点了点头，扯出一个比哭还难看的笑。

————————————————————————

四十天的梦很快就要醒了。

当然神子和恶魔醒过很多次，他们在星星上就着牡蛎畅饮图里瓜，他们在极光下耳鬓相磨，他们在建章宫的兰木禽鸟中嬉戏打闹，他们在某个荒废的木屋中静静相拥。玩疯了的神子甚至想去地狱看看，被恶魔白了一眼后只好作罢。

快乐的神子怎么也没想到，天国的父亲张开怀抱欢迎他的同时，也是那个愚蠢的恶魔永远离开他的时候。

一朵云从天那边接近，神子终于要回家了。

“克劳利？”耶稣感觉自己被一股无形的力量牵引着向上，他回头想牵住恶魔的手，却发现恶魔在圣灵的光芒下一点点消融。

这就是克劳利和上帝交易的筹码，用自己的一切换来凡人耶稣的四十天。

挺好的，克劳利用目光迷恋的描摹着耶稣可爱的鼻尖和下颚，至少回到天国的耶稣会丧失一切喜乐悲怒，自己也不必带着这段过于沉重的思念苟活着。毕竟就算他活着……千万年后自己也只是弥赛亚孤独而永恒的生命中一层薄尘，不消吹拂也就散了，而尘埃不必太过遗憾和抱歉。

耶稣以为自己才是忘了一切的那个，然而他不是，他还是被遗弃的那个。

上次他作为孩子被天父遗弃在各各他的十字架上，这次他作为爱人即将被恶魔遗弃在苍白而冰冷的天国。

可这次耶稣不会允许自己再一次被抛弃了。

克劳利彻底消失了，天地也彻底归为黑暗。

黑暗中耶稣流着泪，血红色的泪，他的眼睛不再是比天空还澄澈的蓝，不再是比冰雪还剔透的善，而是比地狱血池更阴狠可怖的红，和比路西法堕天时更沉重的恨。

神子堕落了。

这是从未发生过的事情，上帝想，神子因恶魔之死而堕落，过于荒唐了，但他没兴趣知道后续。

上帝在上面看着不再令他欢喜的神子，不，他不再是神子了，他现在只是一只为了凡人的爱欲失了神性的困兽……上帝眨了眨眼，然后打了个响指。

有关“存档”这个词的诞生远比人类开始意识到信息收集重要性来的要早，存档其实是上帝在他永恒的无聊时光中首创的娱乐节目。这位上帝热衷于探寻多种可能性，但是不是理论物理学家所主张的多元宇宙，游戏规则很简单，而需要一个简单的响指，这个世界走到了尽头，下一个世界就有了光。

“唉……要有光。”

上帝或许不掷骰子，但谁知道他打了多少次响指呢？

可能只有“存档”上面自动生成的序号知道。

——————————————————————

【存档025】

“你之前……遇见过他吗？”天使问道。

“遇见过，”恶魔说，“他看起来像是一个很开朗的年轻人。”

天使回头看了恶魔一眼，阳光晃得他睁不开眼。

“我给他看了世界所有的王国。”恶魔说，金黄色蛇瞳呆呆的看着那个可怜的人。

“为什么？”

“他是个来自加利利的木匠，根本没什么机会旅行。”恶魔话音刚落，士兵便把铁钉狠狠钉进年轻人的手腕。

“那一定很疼。”恶魔喃喃道，“天使，他说了什么才让这些人如此愤怒。”

天使偏过头，露出弧度可爱的鼻尖和下颌，他眨眨漂亮的蓝眼睛，甜甜的说，“他说‘要善待彼此’。”

（完）


End file.
